Forum:Moving off Wikia
You may be aware or you may not be aware, but Wikia has been rolling in new changes that will completely upgrade the network we are in. This means there will be a new look, but unfortunately we will be losing a lot of functionality and features that we have with the current look and we simply cannot live with it. There is no choice but to leave Wikia, and we will be joining a great portion of wikis (many big wikis with more than 1000 articles the third and fourth biggest wikis of all time on Wikia are leaving too) who are searching for a new host. The Wikia skin change will be rolling out completely by November 3. I am planning to complete this move by then. Now that we are looking for a new choice, I have narrowed it down to two options. There is ShoutWiki, another wikifarm. A lot of wikis are moving there and they are well prepared for massive wave of Wikia wikis going there. There functionality is great and they have many features that are ideal for us. Best of all, it's free! *'If we were to move to ShoutWiki, our new URL would be ''http://choroq.shoutwiki.com ' The second choice is to get ourselves a domain! Luckily, one of my home wikis, the Club Penguin Wiki is moving off Wikia as well. Me and my friend Seahorse are currently leading the move, and we have found a hosting service. I can also get a domain there for us as well, however it will involve me paying around 15 dollars (10 pounds) to register it. However, this way, we will have complete control over our website. We will literally be able to modify everything to our own will, and the Choro Q Wiki will be even more Choro Q than ever! *'If we were to get a domain, our new URL would be http://choroqwiki.org' In order to make the move, we will need to transfer every article onto the new wiki. Yes, your contributions, your editcounts and your userpages will be transferred as well! To make this move, I can't do this alone. That's why I want '''YOU' to help me out. I will teach any volunteers how to use a "program" to import articles onto our new wiki. I simply cannot move this wiki by myself. Please come to me, or mention in the discussion section below, if you want to transfer articles. This will be a team project! I hope this change will unite this community and will strengthen it! ---- Please leave your opinions below in the discussion section below. I want to know whether you think we should go to ShoutWiki, or we should get a domain for ourselves. Any donations for getting the domain for ourselves will be very greatly appreciated! Also, ask any questions about the change below - as well. Discussion Do you know that getting a .co.nr address is free? Fleet street 21:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :There are many country-specific domains that are free, but I don't want that - it's not going to be great for SEO or anything. I'd rather have .org than that any day. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :What is SEO? Fleet street 00:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Search engine optimisation and general traffic. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! I'll be glad to help out. It would be way cooler to have our own site. ChoroQ Otto 13:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! But I need to know if you think that we should get our own domain or if we should join ShoutWiki. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::A domain will be awesome! ChoroQ Otto 01:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said, that will involve me paying for a domain, 14 dollars. Not a big ask, but if you are willing to donate a dollar or two, I'd appreciate it a lot! Remember, the fate of this wiki relies on everyone here. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 21:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Oh sorry. I'm kind of broke right now :(. ChoroQ Otto 23:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's alright, I have enough money, but that would mean moving two websites by myself :P --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 00:31, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I still would love to help. What about Freewebs? ChoroQ Otto 00:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'll try to help! Not sure how much time I'll have with exams coming up though.--GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 09:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Freewebs isn't for wikis at all, and it sucks :D --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hi, not heard anything on the anticipated move for a while, any news? *Insert Coin* 00:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Regarding the lack of progress on the move, it has been delayed. I just successfully moved a wiki that I co-run with my friend earlier, although I think moving the Choro Q Wiki isn't a priority just yet. Once I get everything sorted out on a few other wikis that need moving, I'll consider starting up the move for this. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • Update I have a new option now! http://tropicalwikis.com It's a wikifarm that is partly funded by me but is run by my two friends. It's free, reliable and I know the staff very well so this could be a great option. Buying a domain is still an option though, and I have the funds to buy the domain. I think buying the domain would be the better choice. I'll keep you guys posted! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC)